


Встреча, которой не было

by WTFShakespeareCo2019



Series: мини от G до PG-13 [2]
Category: British Writer RPF, Historical RPF, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFShakespeareCo2019/pseuds/WTFShakespeareCo2019
Summary: Шекспиру кажется, что он увидел кого-то знакомого. Кого-то, кого давно оплакал.





	Встреча, которой не было

Зима выдалась холодная, если не сказать лютая. Почти без снега, зато с таким морозом, что доставал до самого нутра. Влага, выступавшая от жара на полене, замерзала, стоило очагу погаснуть. А зубы от холода без конца выстукивали джигу, и даже доброе питье не согревало надолго. 

Вот и сейчас, подпрыгивая на ямах и кочках смерзшейся дороги, до самого носа кутаясь в теплый, на меху плащ, Уилл Шекспир чувствовал, как мороз забирается за ворот, ледяными, как у мертвеца, пальцами пробегает вдоль позвоночника. Уилл то и дело отхлебывал из фляги, но, несмотря на несколько слоев ткани, укутывавшей ее, вино было едва теплым. Оно совсем не грело, но туманило разум, чему Уилл был, пожалуй, только рад. 

Дорога в Берли-он-зе-Хилл была долгой и тяжелой, и мысли то и дело возвращались к грядущему представлению. Пригласи труппу кто-нибудь другой, не граф Ретленд, Бербеджи, наверное, отказались бы. Никаких денег не стоило трястись почти сотню миль по такому холоду, чтобы дать одно-единственное представление одной-единственной пьесы. И какой! Уилл очень удивился, когда узнал, что играть им предстоит именно «Тита Андроника» — странный выбор для Рождества. Пьеса хоть и была успешной, но очень старой. Шутка ли — почти четыре года с первого представления, в то время как иные пьесы не выдерживали, бывало, и недели на подмостках! Удивительно, что ее любили и помнили, хотя сам Уилл предпочел бы не вспоминать о ней никогда. 

Ведь любое подобное воспоминание бередило так и не затянувшиеся до конца раны.

***

 

Убийство Лавинии всегда было особенно эффектным. Перед этой сценой Уилл Хьюз, из мальчишки превратившийся в юношу, но еще не утративший нежных очертаний лица и тела, всегда подкладывал под лиф платья пузырь с бычьей кровью, а второй, поменьше, держал во рту. Этой уловке он научился давным-давно, еще на первых представлениях «Ромео и Джульетты». Теперь, прежде чем упасть под ударом меча Дика Бербеджа, всякий раз Хьюз раскусывал спрятанный во рту пузырь и картинно падал, прижимая обмотанные обрубки рук к груди. Кровь пачкала нежное лицо, светлые кудри и непременно белое платье — и так свершалось ужасное возмездие, а публика вновь замирала от ужаса. 

Бычьей крови в этот вечер пролилось на досках самодельной, богато украшенной сцены, устроенной в большом бальном зале дома Ретлендов, уже довольно много. Но стоило Титу вонзить меч в сердце своей поруганной дочери, в зале воцарилась та самая ожидающая тишина. 

Уилл выглянул из-за занавеса — удостовериться, что все готово к финалу. Он давно уже не участвовал в постановках, предпочитая суфлировать и следить, чтобы нить спектакля не прерывалась ни на миг. Взгляд привычно и оценивающе скользнул по публике: как принимают, нравится ли увиденное. И Уилл тотчас замер, пригвожденный к месту. В самом центре, между графом Пембруком и Энтони Бэконом сидел человек, очень похожий на того, кого Уилл давно оплакал, чья смерть до сих пор отзывалась ноющей болью в сердце, замены кому так и не нашел. Да и не искал никогда, потому что заменить Кита Марло — его друга, соавтора, возлюбленного, адресата его сонетов и незаживающую рану в его душе — не мог бы никто. 

А человек откидывал лезущие в глаза светлые, все такие же длинные волосы, слишком знакомо хмурился, глядя на сцену, а потом улыбался, неистово хлопая вместе со всеми. Дружно взвизгнули скрипки — началась джига, завершающая любой спектакль. Актеры отплясывали, Пембрук и его гости отбивали ладони с неподдельным восторгом, словно какие-нибудь заправские подмастерья из партера «Театра», «Лебедя» или «Розы», а Уилл Шекспир почувствовал, что почва уходит из-под ног.

— Кто этот человек? — он поймал за рукав мальчишку из прислуги, позванного помочь с реквизитом.

— Который?

— Что рядом с милордом Бэконом.

Мальчишка таращился, разыгрывая услужливость, и очевидно не понимая, о чем его спрашивают. Уилл раздраженно добавил:

— Джентльмен с длинными светлыми волосами.

— А, — облегченно отмер слуга. — Вы говорите о месье Леду, французе?

— Французе? — Уилл не сдержал удивления. — Разве он не англичанин?

— Ну что вы, сэр, — в голосе мальчишки проскользнули снисходительные нотки. — Это секретарь милорда Бэкона месье Леду. Он часто здесь бывает. 

Мальчишка замялся, будто хотел поведать нечто ужасное, а потом выпалил на едином дыхании, понизив голос: 

— Опасный человек этот месье… Говорят, алхимик, безбожник и чернокнижник! 

— Вот как, — подозрение превратилось в уверенность, а вместе с ней пришла радость — такая огромная, что Уиллу казалось: он вот-вот задохнется. 

Значит, он не обманулся, значит, сердце, что все эти годы отказывалось верить в смерть Кита, было право. 

— Ты вот что, давай здесь без меня, дождись… да хоть Уилла Хьюза или мастера Дика Бербеджа, а я… мне срочно нужно переговорить с… 

И, оставив слугу с открытым от удивления ртом, Уилл почти побежал к выходу. 

Но когда он выглянул из-за занавеса, место между Пембруком и Бэконом пустовало. 

На один безумный миг Уиллу показалось, что тот, кто скрывался под именем Леду, пошел к нему за кулисы. А потом Уилл увидел мелькнувшую у самого выхода из бального зала высокую фигуру с рассыпавшимися по плечам светлыми волосами.  
Презрев условности, почти обезумев от надежды и страха, что эта надежда вновь рассыплется в прах, как это случалось уже с ним не единожды, Уилл ринулся вслед.

— Месье Леду! Месье Леду! Могу я задать вам вопрос?

Человек не отвечал, только прибавил шагу, а потом и вовсе скрылся за ближайшим поворотом. А когда Уилл свернул туда, то оказался в длинном коридоре с десятком закрытых дверей. 

В коридоре было пусто.

— Месье Леду! — закричал он, набрав в легкие побольше воздуха. Так кричат заблудившиеся в зимнем лесу, понимая, что настал их последний час, так кричат на поле боя раненые с развороченными мечом животами. Отчаянно, безнадежно. 

Ответом ему была тишина.

***

 

— Безумие, — припечатал сидящий в кресле грузный человек, не спеша набивая трубку самым свежим виргинским зельем и вполглаза наблюдая за Леду. Тот метался из угла в угол, будто недавно пойманный медведь в клетке. — Помутнение рассудка. Это было бы даже забавно, Луи, если бы…

Леду остановился, вперил в Бэкона горящий взгляд. Один глаз у него был прикрыт простой кожаной повязкой, словно он был не секретарем королевского шифровальщика, а капером одного из судов флотилии Фрэнсиса Дрейка.

— Не называй меня так, Энтони. Не сегодня, — голос Леду дрогнул от плохо скрываемого гнева. 

— Я тоже безумец, — невозмутимо продолжил Бэкон, — что пошел у тебя на поводу и согласился устроить подобное… представление. 

Леду дернул плечом. 

— «Тита Андроника» мы когда-то писали вместе. И ты даже не представляешь, сколь много это для меня значит. И для него. 

— Отчего же? — склонил голову Бэкон. — Могу представить. Но мне казалось, ты понимал, на что идешь, тогда, в Дептфорде...

Лицо Леду исказилось.

— А меня никто не спрашивал! Сесил с Уолсингемом быстренько обтяпали дельце. И пока я валялся в бреду, с выколотым глазом, оболганный и поливаемый грязью каждым подлым попом, каждым полупенсовым писакой, не сделали ровным счетом ничего, чтобы сохранить мое доброе имя даже в глазах того, кого я любил, единственного, кто мне был близок! 

— Такова воля Ее Величества, друг мой, — мягко возразил Бэкон. — Она хочет, чтобы ты и дальше служил Короне. 

Леду отвернулся. Бэкон потягивал трубку, глядя ему в спину. 

В забранном искусно выкованной решеткой окне на фоне темного неба четко выделялся лунный серп. 

— Ты прав, это было безрассудно, — сказал Леду после долгого молчания. — Я уеду сегодня. Прямо сейчас.

Бэкон покачал головой. 

— В этом нет необходимости. Шекспир и его труппа не задержатся здесь надолго — таково было мое условие: одно представление, один вечер. А назавтра он вернется в Лондон, а ты навсегда покинешь Англию. 

— Боюсь, что не переживу эту ночь, если буду знать, что он здесь, рядом, и не смогу сказать ему ни слова. 

***

 

— А ведь не зря мы тащились в такую даль, дружище! Ты видел, как эти графчики хлопали нам — настоящая овация! И какое щедрое вознаграждение, Уилл! Вот это праздник, истинный праздник! — Дик, успевший сменить римскую тогу на свой лучший костюм из синего с золотой вышивкой бархата, сиял, как новенькая монета. 

Уилл лишь вяло кивнул в ответ — ему не было больше дела ни до вознаграждения, ни до благосклонности юного Пембрука и его решительной мамаши, ни до успеха пьесы. Уиллу казалось — он не в своем уме. Может, сходство неизвестного ему Леду с Китом лишь почудилось? Может, это случилось от тоски, далекой дороги, может быть, он заболел и бредил? А может быть, это был призрак? Ведь не зря же Леду исчез бесследно, а слуги, которых Уилл расспрашивал о нем с исступленностью одержимого, лишь пожимали плечами.

— Ну, да. Секретарь. Неплохо говорит по-английски, но сразу видно, что не местный. Повадки странные такие. Одно слово — француз.

Дик, все еще оживленно говоривший о чем-то, осекся на полуслове.

— На тебе лица нет, Уилл. Что-то случилось? 

Уилл вздохнул. 

— Я, кажется, схожу с ума, Дик. Мне показалось, я видел Кита.

— Снова?! — Дик брал высокие ноты каждый раз, когда волновался, эта привычка так и осталась у него с юности. — Здесь, у Пембрука?! Прямо на представлении?!

Глупые вопросы Дик тоже задавал, когда буквально терял разум от волнения.

— Да, здесь. На представлении. Но в этот раз все сложнее и проще. Некто месье Леду, французский секретарь Бэкона, очень на него похож. Я думал, что не обознался. Хотел поговорить с ним, но он исчез. Быть может, я просто испугал его. А может быть, это и вправду был Кит. Или его призрак. Я уже ни в чем не уверен, все опять, как тогда… 

Тогда, в июне девяносто третьего, Уилл видел Кита в каждом высоком светловолосом парне. И точно так же, как и сейчас, он каждый раз был уверен, что не обознался. 

— Пойдем, пойдем прямо сейчас и все выясним! — Уилл не успел договорить, даже додумать свою мысль, а Дик уже решительно подталкивал его к выходу. — Милорд Бэкон пригласил меня для частной беседы, возможно, там будет и твой Леду. И если он не призрак, если это живой Кит Марло, клянусь, я прямо при милорде Бэконе набью ему морду. 

Дик хотел его ободрить, и Уилл слабо улыбнулся. 

Он даже не знал, что лучше, что могло быть лучшим исходом. Если человек, которого он видел, Кит, тогда почему он не дал о себе знать за это время ни разу? Потому что не мог? А если попросту не счел нужным? А вдруг это и вправду незнакомец, который лишь немного похож на Кита, а все остальное дорисовало за Уилла его воспаленное воображение, пьеса, которую они писали вместе, и винные пары? А если нет и Леду совершенно не похож на Кита или его не было вовсе, если он и вправду сходит с ума, что тогда?

***

 

— Если я напишу ему письмо, ты передашь? Разумеется, когда я буду уже в Италии? — Луи Леду сделал несколько шагов и вдруг обернулся.

Бэкон задумчиво выпустил в потолок колечко дыма, потом второе. 

— Это невозможно, Кит: ты подвергнешь огромной опасности не только себя и свою задачу, но и его. Станет ли тебе легче, если из-за твоего письма он окажется в Тауэре? 

***

 

— Месье Леду? — если Бэкон и удивился, то не подал и виду. Ни один мускул не дрогнул на обрюзгшем, гладко выбритом лице, не изменилась даже интонация: равнодушная, ровная. — Да, он бывал у милорда Ретленда, но сегодня как раз отбыл с моим поручением в Лондон. У вас какое-то дело к нему, джентльмены?

Чувствуя, как к лицу приливает кровь, Уилл поклонился.

— Нет, милорд, всего лишь праздное любопытство: он напомнил мне одного моего давнего знакомого, но сейчас я понимаю, что ошибался. Прошу прощения за беспокойство.


End file.
